


Happily Ever After

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [667]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Cinderella Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Prince Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: I just saw Cinderella and I wanna send you a prompt for a Cinderella AU :). Can you do a sastiel one? Sam as Cinderella (not totally yknow ) and Cas the prince. I just need this.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt originally was written on March 27th, 2015

Sam looked around the palace, nervous. He’d never been to a ball before, let alone a castle. And he’d never seen anything as fancy as the place he was at now. This was _way_ out of his comfort zone. Never been so anything so extravagant.

For crying out loud, Sam wasn’t supposed to _be_ here. Wasn’t supposed to be seeing what he did. He was supposed to be stuck at home, working, like he always did.

But not tonight. Not now. Tonight was going to be different.

He moved around people, passed them, praying that he wouldn't run into his step-family. He wouldn’t hear the end of it if he did. And lord only know what they would do if they saw him.

Sam looked at what he was wearing, not being able to believe that it was caused through magic. But it was, and for the moment, it was real. Sam eyed the time, knowing that he had to get back by midnight, because the magic would wear off.

When Sam turned, he saw the prince, and Sam felt like his breath had been taken from him.

Prince Castiel was sitting on the throne, looking around the party, slightly bored, and Sam hadn’t realized that he had been walking closer until he was almost on the ballroom dance floor, 20 feet away from the prince, and his beauty.

And then the prince saw Sam.

Castiel had gotten up from his throne, and walked down. Sam didn’t realize that the prince was heading his way until he was standing in front of him, he was so enraptured.

“Hello.” Castiel smiled, taking in Sam, whose eyes had widened to the size of saucer plates.

“Prince….h-hello. Hello, Prince Castiel.” Sam said, suddenly not knowing what to say or what to do.

Castiel laughed, and it made Sam feel more flustered, and he knew he was probably blushing.

“Please, call me Cas. I like the nickname better, but no one ever remembers to call me by it.” Castiel said, blue eyes twinkling in the light of the ballroom.

“Cas.” Sam breathed out softly.

“And what would your name be?” Cas asked.

“S-Sam…my name is Sam.” Sam said, completely amazed that the prince was taking an interest in _him_. _Him_ of all the people in the room.

“Sam. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Cas said softly. “Please, would you dance with me?” Cas asked, holding out his hand.

Sam gaped and Cas laughed again, and Sam was certain that he would never be tired of that laugh.

“O-of course.” Sam said, taking Cas’ hand and the two moved onto the main floor, dancing in front of everyone.

Sam’s mind was swept away, not even thinking about who was watching, or what the time was. All he could focus on was Cas, on his laughter, on his smile, and how suddenly he was making Sam feel at ease.

The two danced and danced, and when they weren’t dancing, they were talking the night away.

Suddenly Sam heard the clock and he turned suddenly, seeing the time head to midnight.

“I…I have to go. I’m sorry.” Sam said, suddenly dashing out, and rushing back to town.

“Wait! Sam!” Cas called, running after him. “Sam!”

Sam was gone, and Cas was left alone on the steps, with nothing but memories and a shoe.

_

The next day, Sam was silent working around while his step-family talked about the ball from the night before.

“The ball was fun. We had a marvelous time.” Sam's step-mother gloated.

“All until that tall stranger showed and seemed to sweep Prince Castiel away.” Sam one of Sam's step-sisters.

Sam smiled softly as he worked. Even if he never met Cas again, he’d have last night, and it was something that couldn’t be taken from him.

Suddenly, a knock from the door happened and Sam scurried away, knowing that if there were guests, he should be nowhere in sight.

He listened from behind a door as a man’s voice came floating in.

“Prince Castiel is here in town, trying to find the one from last night.” A gruff voice said. Sam peered around the corner and saw a guard, and Cas standing at the doorway, shoe in his hand.

“Are you all the people that live here?” Cas asked, looking at Sam’s step-family.

“We are. I’m afraid the person you’re looking for is not here. But of course, if you’d like to come in for a little tea that would always be welcomed, Prince Castiel.” Sam's step-mother said.

“No, but thank you. I’m just trying to search for the man from last ni-who is that?” Cas asked, eyes locking with Sam’s.

“He’s no one of import.” Sam's step-mother said hastily, frowning at Sam.

“Come out here. Where I can see you.” Cas said, motioning Sam forward.

“There’s no possible way Samuel is the one you are looking for. He wasn’t even at the ball last night.” Protested Sam's other step-sister.

“I was.” Sam admitted. “I was at the ball. And I danced and had a good time. With Cas.” Sam said, giving a hopeful smile at Cas.

The guard took a step forward, taking the shoe from Cas, and held it out for Sam. Sam slipped it on with ease and showed the group that it fit.

Cas grinned, and moved forward, taking Sam’s hands in his, while Sam’s step-family gaped at them.

“I knew it was you.” Cas smiled. “I knew it. Live with me, Sam. Be mine. We can start a new live together, you and me. Say yes.”

“Yes.” Sam said, and Sam could have sworn the smile Cas gave lit up the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Not accepting prompts at the moment, sorry!


End file.
